


Open the Chest

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: With a friend beside you, the grey world can change immensely.





	Open the Chest

The world had become grey. It had been a long process but, slowly, colour had been taken away from the world, leaving just black, white and a vast assortment of grey. And with that, seemingly a loss of hope.

But it wasn't just the  _tone_  of the world that had become strict. Schedules and routines were tight, to be followed with precision, only a few moments left for people to unwind and relax.

As a high schooler, to Natsu, that meant that there was a small window of opportunity after classes but before dinner - and in the days when he didn't have club activities. Fortunately a good number of his friends was there with him so they got together in the free days. And, most important of all, his best friend-slash-rival was there with him.

It was known already, when Natsu and Gray started plotting something, trouble was coming…

The pair did enjoy that notoriety of sorts, having been called  _the troublemakers_  time and again.

But, overall, they were just friends.

In that one day they decided to go snoop around the old mansion. Luckily, they had the free time to go there, to go up the winding road after having snuck through the forest. They'd done their usual routine of pretending to be in a different world - this had caught on after many rambles by Levy, sometimes she got too into her imagination and that also landed her in trouble.

They entered the mansion by one of the side windows and ambled through the large, furnished and rickety place. The dust had Natsu sneezing a bunch of times, what with his dog nose…

Before long, they were in the basement, in what looked like an ancient lab.

They walked around it, looking at the weird contraptions and various kinds of glass materials, leafing through the pages that were spread out on the tables and counters. Small clouds of dust were raised. Natsu kicked one of the sofas that were bundled in the corner. They didn’t talk much, just commented here and there, the air saturated with dust.

“Hey, look at this.” Gray pointed out at an old chest half-hidden in shadows.

“What is it?” Natsu replied, elbowing the dark haired youth in the side.

“What does it look like, dumbass?” Gray replied, elbowing him back.

“Shut up. Let’s see if we can open it.” Natsu said, rolling his eyes at the same time that he bounced on the balls of his feet.

They tried to open it but the lock didn’t budge.

“We should find the key.” Gray reasoned.

The duo separated and looked around, opening drawers, looking under the papers and in every place they could think about.

“Hey, did you look at the fireplace?” Natsu asked all of a sudden, after calming up from a sneeze attack.

“Not yet.” Gray answered.

They inspected the stone feature on the outside, looking at every nook and cranny. At one point Natsu stuck his head inside the opening. Then he stood up again and felt around the inner ledge of the fireplace. He made a triumphant noise and raised his fist in a victorious motion.

“Got it!” He announced, grinning broadly at Gray.

His friend started laughing because he was now covered in soot.

“Let’s try it then.” Gray took it from Natsu’s hand and cleaned the key on his trouser-leg.

The lock was rusty and it took both of them uniting their forces to open it. And then to lift the lid.

When it was open it was as if light exploded from within. They had to close their eyes at the sudden luminous onslaught. It was so strong that it almost felt as if it had licked right through them.

When they opened their eyes, everything was different, bathed in colour. It was overwhelming and but at the same time comforting. Hope returned with the colour, the air felt lighter even.

They exchanged a look, smiling and with a sense that things would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for Gray/Natsu Week 2018, day 1, magic.  
> Just dumb stuff.  
> Also, this was my 100th FT fic on this site. Heh, big bummer no?


End file.
